1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a releasable bottom end stop for slide fastener, more specifically, to a releasable bottom end stop, wherein a insert pin of an ordinary type releasable bottom end stop comprised of a box, a box pin and the insert pin or an inverse-opening type releasable bottom end stop comprised of an inverse-opening slider, a box pin and an insert pin is improved, so as to achieve smooth separating and fastening operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional releasable bottom end stop, Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 63-31607 has disclosed a releasable bottom end stop in which, as shown in FIG. 11, an inner edge of an end portion on a fastener element 18xe2x80x2 side of a box pin 3xe2x80x2, that is, an edge portion on a fastener tape side is cut out so as to be chamfered in the form of a slope 6xe2x80x2.
Further, in a releasable bottom end stop disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-178615, as shown in FIG. 12, a corner of a half outer edge portion on a front end side of its insert pin, which a locking pawl 25xe2x80x3 of a slider 5xe2x80x3 comes into contact with, is cut out in the form of a slope so as to form a slope 6xe2x80x3 and then, continuously to that slope 6xe2x80x3, an avoiding portion, which avoids engagement of the locking pawl 25xe2x80x3, is formed by cutting out other half edge portion up to a proximal portion of a stop portion for the fastener element 18xe2x80x3, such that its inner portion forms a slope 6xe2x80x3 and its outer portion forms a horizontal face 30xe2x80x3.
In the above-described releasable bottom end stop shown in FIG. 11, when the insert pin 4xe2x80x2 is inserted into a box 2xe2x80x2 to which the box pin 3xe2x80x2 is fixed, it comes that the insert pin 4xe2x80x2 is inserted in a condition that the slider 5xe2x80x2 is inclined and in contact with the box 2xe2x80x2. Because the locking pawl 25xe2x80x2 located on the box pin 3xe2x80x2 side is moved to a normal position of the box pin 3xe2x80x2 together with the slider 5xe2x80x2, the edge portion of the box pin 3xe2x80x2 is cut out so as to facilitate the moving of the locking pawl 25xe2x80x2. Therefore, this releasable bottom end stop is not applicable when the locking pawl 25xe2x80x2 exists on the insert pin 4xe2x80x2 side, particularly, for the insert pin 4xe2x80x2 of the inverse-opening type releasable bottom end stop.
The releasable bottom end stop shown in FIG. 12 is an ordinary type releasable bottom end stop formed of the box 2xe2x80x3, the box pin 3xe2x80x3 and the insert pin 4xe2x80x3. Thus, this is not applicable for an inverse-opening type releasable bottom end stop employing an inverse-opening slider instead of the box 2xe2x80x3. That is, this releasable bottom end stop is incapable of holding the slider disposed at an end of a fastener chain in a stable condition. Further, there is no function of raising the locking pawl 25xe2x80x3, so that the slider 5xe2x80x3 cannot be started up smoothly even in case that an insert pin 4xe2x80x3 of the ordinary type releasable bottom end stop is used.
Accordingly, the present invention has been achieve in views of the above-described problem and an object of the invention is to provide a releasable bottom end stop for slide fastener having an insert pin suitable for not only an ordinary type releasable bottom end stop comprised of a box, a box pin and the insert pin, but also an inverse-opening type releasable bottom end stop comprised of an inverse-opening slider, a box pin and the insert pin. More specifically, the insert pin may be inserted smoothly into a slider having an automatic stop mechanism or a semi-automatic stop mechanism containing a locking pawl. And the releasable bottom end stop is provided, wherein the slider is maintained stably, the insert pin of the ordinary type or inverse-opening type releasable bottom end stop allows the slider to be started up smoothly and ensuring an excellent function is ensured.
Another object of the invention is to provide a releasable bottom end stop for slide fastener capable of improving the function of the releasable bottom end stop by applying a specific form to the insert pin of an ordinary type releasable bottom end stop comprised of the box, the box pin and the insert pin.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a releasable bottom end stop for slide fastener capable of improving the function of the releasable bottom end stop by applying a specific form to the insert pin of the inverse-opening type releasable bottom end stop comprised of the inverse-opening type slider, the box pin and the insert pin.
Further object of the invention is to provide a releasable bottom end stop for slide fastener capable of expanding a range of the usage of the releasable bottom end stop by forming an insert pin each having a specific form applicable for various types of the slide fasteners.
And further object of the invention is to provide a releasable bottom end stop for slide fastener capable of maintaining the inverse-opening type slider used for the inverse-opening type releasable bottom end stop stably, starting up the inverse-opening type slider smoothly and improving the function of a separation and opening operation of the inverse-opening.
Still further object of the invention is to provide a releasable bottom end stop for slide fastener capable of exerting an excellent function of the separation and fastening operation by providing the box pin of the inverse-opening type releasable bottom end stop with a specific form.
To achieve the above-described objects, according to the invention, there is provided a releasable bottom end stop for slide fastener, wherein an insert pin thereof has a slope for raising a locking pawl of an automatic stop mechanism or a semi-automatic stop mechanism of an inverse-opening slider or a slider when the insert pin is inserted into the inverse-opening slider or the slider, the slope being provided to extend from a front end of the surface of the insert pin to a proximal end thereof. Consequently, the insert pin of the ordinary type or inverse-opening type releasable bottom end stop can be inserted smoothly into the slider or the inverse-opening type slider having the automatic stop mechanism or semi-automatic stop mechanism. Further, the slider can be started up smoothly thereby exerting an excellent function as the releasable bottom end stop.
Preferably, the insert pin of the ordinary type releasable bottom end stop comprised of a box, a box pin and the insert pin has the slope for raising the locking pawl of the slider having the automatic stop mechanism or the semi-automatic stop mechanism provided on a fastener chain. Consequently, the mechanism having such an excellent releasable bottom end stop function can be applied to the insert pin of the ordinary type releasable bottom end stop.
Alternately, the insert pin of an inverse-opening type releasable bottom end stop comprised of an inverse-opening slider, the box pin and the insert pin has the slope for raising the locking pawl of the slider having the automatic stop mechanism or the semi-automatic stop mechanism provided on the fastener chain. Consequently, the mechanism having such an excellent releasable bottom end stop function can be applied to the insert pin of the inverse-opening type releasable bottom end stop. Further, in a conventional inverse opening slider, a special slider, wherein the locking pawl does not protrude into an insertion route through which the insert pin is inserted into the guide groove, is used. On the contrary, in this invention, such a special slider is not needed, that is, a usual slider can be used.
Preferably, the slope for raising the locking pawl of the automatic stop mechanism or the semi-automatic stop mechanism and being formed on the insert pin of the releasable bottom end stop is provided obliquely in the entire width of the surface of the insert pin. Consequently, this releasable bottom end stop can be applied to any slider having an automatic stop mechanism or semi-automatic stop mechanism of the ordinary type and the inverse-opening type releasable bottom end stop.
Alternately, the slope for raising the locking pawl of the automatic stop mechanism or the semi-automatic stop mechanism and being formed on the insert pin of the releasable bottom end stop is provided obliquely on an inner side of the surface of the insert pin. Consequently, a reduction of the mounting strength of the insert pin is prevented.
Also alternately, the slope for raising the locking pawl of the automatic stop mechanism or the semi-automatic stop mechanism and being formed on the insert pin of the releasable bottom end stop is provided obliquely on both front and rear surfaces of the insert pin. Consequently, the insert pin can be inserted into the right side or the left side of the ordinary type and the inverse-opening type releasable bottom end stop, so that it is adaptable for reversible clothes such as a jumper easily.
Preferably, a concave portion for fitting and holding the locking pawl of the inverse-opening slider having the automatic stop mechanism or the semi-automatic stop mechanism therein is provided nearer a proximal end of the insert pin of the inverse-opening type releasable bottom end stop than the slope provided obliquely thereon. Consequently, the inverse-opening type slider can be held with the insert pin of the inverse-opening type releasable bottom end stop in a very stable condition.
Further preferably, the concave portion for fitting and holding the locking pawl of the inverse-opening slider having the automatic stop mechanism or the semi-automatic stop mechanism therein and provided in the insert pin of the inverse-opening type releasable bottom end stop has a chamfered portion formed obliquely on an inlet portion thereof. Consequently, the inverse-opening type slider can be started up very smoothly.
Still further, a protrusion for preventing the inverse-opening slider inserted through the fastener chain from escaping is provided at a front end of the box pin of the inverse-opening releasable bottom end stop. Consequently, with such a simple structure, the inverse-opening type slider can be held with the box pin in a stable condition.
Further, an expanded portion for saving the insert pin is provided on an outer side face on the side of a front end of the box pin of the inverse-opening type releasable bottom end stop in order to avoid a collision of the insert pin with a diamond. Consequently, when the insert pin is inserted into the inverse-opening type slider, it can be inserted smoothly without collision with the diamond of the slider.
And further, the slope for raising the locking pawl of the inverse-opening slider having the automatic stop mechanism or the semi-automatic stop mechanism is provide on an end portion on the side of the fastener element of the box pin of the inverse-opening type bottom end stop. Consequently, the box pin of the inverse-opening type releasable bottom end stop has a locking pawl raising mechanisms so as to achieve a smooth slider opening/closing operation of the slider.